


Anxious Captivation

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Best Friends Whenever (TV), Bunk'd
Genre: Advice, Complete, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Mush, Love Confessions, Shyness, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Shelby's got a crush on a new green-eyed boy down at her school, but she's having trouble trying to approach him. Will things ever get better for Shelby or will it get worse in the end?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with either Best Friends Whenever or Bunk'd. Those two shows and its characters are both owned by It's A Laugh Productions and Disney Channel.

Her heart was palpitating.

Her hormones were racing.

Her throat was gulping.

Such anxiety was infecting outside the body of Shelby Marcus, who was busy staring at a heartstopping figure standing a mile before her. That heartstopping figure happened to be a cute guy, much to Shelby's enjoyment. Everything about him was perfect. He had scruffy, dirty brown hair, smooth cheekbones, a charming smile, and such enchanting emerald eyes. She bit her tongue at the sight of his tight denim pants and his skintight green shirt, which molded to his impressive muscles.

Shelby went instantly all ga-ga at this new guy right away. She didn't know who his name was, but Shelby hardly cared who he was. This guy was just that gorgeous. So while Shelby was sighing her heart out at the sight of him...

"Hey, Shelby?"

"AGGGH!" Shelby yelped, nearly being spooked out of her brown boots.

Still scared pantless, Shelby turned her shoulder to see a smiling Naldo standing before her.

"Don't do that!" Shelby whined. "You nearly made me go to the bathroom there!"

"Sorry, it's in my nature to creep up on someone without even knowing I'm here." Naldo admitted. "I see you got a crush on the new guy, Xander McCormick."

"Hold up, there. That guy's name is Xander?" Shelby pointed out.

"I see you're surprised." Naldo chuckled. "If you like him so much than why don't you go up there and talk to him?"

" _Me_ talk to _him_?" Shelby said, gasping from that suggestion Naldo gave her. "I honestly can't. I have no idea what to say to that guy. I mean, what if I have bad breath? No one would want to date a girl that reeks of my mom's tasty garlic bread!"

"I don't know, I happen to think your mom makes the perfect garlic bread ever made out of Portland." Naldo replied.

Looking right at the time, Naldo decided to make this little convo short.

"Well, gotta get headed to class," Naldo replied. "Let me know how it goes with him, okay?"

"But wait a minute, what about helping me?" Shelby cried out.

"Oh, that will have to wait," Naldo added with a groan. "I gotta meet up with Barry now. He's aching to dissect some serious frogs. Have to make sure no warts get on his body, though. He gets allergic to them. Later!"

As soon as Naldo left upstairs, a disappointed Shelby was left to deal with Xander herself, who luckily, was still occupied at his locker. So far, Shelby's chances of having to ask the new hot guy out was growing very slim like a slug trying to move a mile. While he was still at his locker, Shelby turned the other cheek and started to think this out.

_"Okay, I can see Naldo's not any help at all..."_ Shelby sighed as she thought to herself very carefully. _"I'd ask Cyd, but she's too busy trying to get that Pizza Slam-Rito. What the heck do I even say to Xander? Do I say, 'I like you and I wanna go out with you?' Do I compliment him on his hair? What about those hot jeans of his? What if my breath is that bad? What if-"_

"Excuse me?"

"YES, I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU, YOU HOT HUNK OF A MAN!" Shelby shouted incoherently.

Somehow, she ended up blushing out of embarrassment. However, Shelby blushed even more when she turned to see who was standing right before her with a smile:

Xander.

"Um, are you okay?" The cute guy shrugged while chuckling.

"Oh, I'm fine, never better!" Shelby laughed out of fear while fast-talking, "I'm not here trying to make a total butt out of myself. Sorry, I don't do well with pressure. Are you sure my breath isn't that bad?"

"I'm pretty sure it's fine..." Xander said, feeling a loss for words. "Anyway, I was asking you if you have an extra pencil you can spare. My pencil sorta dropped and broke on me."

"Oh, sure!" Shelby insanely nodded.

Quickly, yet gently, the not-so-bright blonde dug into her pockets and pulled out a very sharp number two pencil to give to Xander.

"Here you go!" Shelby exclaimed.

"Thank you so much." Xander smirked.

"Of course, it's no problem!" She chuckled incoherently. "You and that pencil have fun now! I'm gonna go hide my head in the trash bin, Good day, hot sir!"

With some nervous laughter around her, Shelby decided to walk away from him. On the inside though, Shelby did nothing but beat up at herself.

_"Oh, nice going, dung for brains!"_ She thought to herself. "You just blew your one and only shot to be yourself! Now Xander's gonna hate me for sure! I don't know how I can look at him the same way again without acting like a gonch-face!"

While she was busy hanging her head in shame, though...

"Shelby!"

Suddenly, the blonde turned around to see Xander approach her, much to a very bright blush around her cheeks.

"Oh, hi again!" Shelby chuckled nervously. "You wanna borrow another pencil? I got way more lead than you can ever handle buddy! And I don't even have a gun! Please don't hate me..."

"Yeah, I'll make aware of that." Xander awkwardly nodded. "Um, you sorta dropped something though, so here you go."

Shelby suddenly looked down to see a blue note in Xander's hands. Feeling curious, she took that note off her hands and inspected it.

"But... this isn't mine." She told him.

"Trust me, it's yours." Xander smirked. "Well, I gotta get headed to class now. Bye."

"Bye..." Shelby said, waving goodbye.

But before Xander could take off for class, Shelby stopped him for a moment.

"Hey, wait a minute!" She exclaimed. "How did you even remember my name?!"

As he turned around to her, Xander laid out another smile and replied:

"Your best friend Naldo told me all about you," He stated. "You're really funny. I actually dig girls with a sense of humor. See ya around."

After charming her with a flirtatious wink, Xander headed upstairs for class. Right before he left though, Shelby noticed some big bold black lettering under the little blue note.

Curious to know what this was, Shelby turned it over, and what she saw next made her jaw drop:

_**574-4923** _

_**Call me, cutie.** _

_**Xander M.** _

Shelby couldn't believe that she was holding Xander's entire phone number in her hands. She didn't know if she wanted to celebrate or faint. Or do both altogether. All of this anxiety she was suffering actually proved to be quite a blessing for the sapphire-eyed blonde. All it took was a lucky mistake coming from one Xander McCormick.

After standing all alone with the note in tow, Shelby had no choice but to squeal happily and hug that little note close to her heart like a teddy bear.

"I can't believe Xander really likes me, and I had to act like an idiot to do it!" Shelby said to herself. "This feels so much like heaven now..."

With one last sigh forming inside her, Shelby finally headed for class in a lovestruck manner. She knew she'd be seeing a lot more of Xander from that time forward. And deep down, Shelby couldn't have it any other way.


End file.
